Boomerang (Central and Eastern Europe)
Boomerang Central and Eastern Europe is a television channel, which broadcasts cartoons, from the Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Animation library. This is the variant of the channel that is being broadcast in countries part of Central and Eastern Europe, such as Romania, Poland, Hungary, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Bulgaria, the Adria nations, Russia and CIS countries. Since November 2014, it has been broadcasting on all providers in the Netherlands and the Flanders region of Belgium. In the Netherlands and Flanders, it is offered with a Dutch soundtrack as well. Boomerang CEE used to broadcast in time-sharing with Viasat Nature. Viasat Nature would air nature documentaries from 8:00 PM CET to 5:00 AM CET, while Boomerang CEE would run for the rest of the day. History The two feeds was launched in December 2005. On 12 October 2011, the Boomerang (Central and Eastern Europe) was launched and is available in 4 audio versions: Romanian, Hungarian, Polish and English. On 12 June 2012, it was launched in Russia. On 30 January 2015, it is available in Bulgaria and in Baltic countries and in Balkans. On 30 September 2015, Boomerang was launched on Skylink in Czech Republic. On 14 June 2018, Boomerang CEE ceased operations. Programming All Boomerang programming is available in English with soundtracks in Hungarian, Polish, Romanian, Dutch and Russian. Final programming * Atomic Puppet * The Amazing Spiez * Baby Looney Tunes * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo * Coconut The Little Dragon * The Garfield Show * Grizzy and the Lemmings * Inspector Gadget * The Jungle Bunch * LazyTown * Miss Moon * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * My Knight and Me * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * Oddbods * The Owl & Co * The Patty's Pinch & Friends * Pirate Treasure Adventures * Pinkfong Stories * Pink Panther and Pals * Shaun's Royal Championship * Tom and Jerry Tales * The Tom and Jerry Show * Toot & Puddle (TV series) * Wabbit * What's New, Scooby-Doo? Former programming * 2 Stupid Dogs * 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * The Addams Family * The Amazing Splashinis * The Amitie Show * Animaniacs * The Arle Show * Atom Ant * Bananas in Pajamas * Captain Caveman * Casper's Scare School * Cartoonito Tales * Count Duckula * DangerMouse * Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines * Dexter's Laboratory * Droopy and Dripple * Droopy, Master Detective * Duck Dodgers * Firehouse Tales * The Flintstones * The Flintstone Kids * Gravity Falls: The Mysteries of Dipper and Mabel * George of the Jungle * Heathcliff and Marmaduke * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * Huckleberry Hound * The Huckleberry Hound Show * Inch High, Private Eye * The Jetsons * Jabberjaw * Johnny Bravo * Josie and the Pussycats * King Arthur's Disasters * Krypto the Superdog * Lassie * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters * Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har * Looney Tunes * Magilla Gorilla * The Mask: The Animated Series * Mike, Lu & Og * My Dating's Stepbrother * The New Yogi Bear Show * Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee: The Series * Paddington Bear * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Pixie and Dixie * Popeye * Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * The Raccoons * The Ringo Show * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * The Scooby-Doo Show * Sheep in the Big City * Snagglepuss * Taz-Mania * Tex Avery Show * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * Time Squad * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tom and Jerry * Trulli Tales * Twister: The Animated Series * Worms * Yogi's Treasure Hunt Boomerang Cinema Final films * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! * Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games * The Lasagna Tree * The Man Called Flintstone * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase * Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico * Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring * Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers Former films * Cartoonverse Adventures: The Movie * Feli & Raffina * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear * Lemres & Mrs. Accord * Puyo Puyo * The Tetra Movie * Yogi's Ark Lark * Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats Cartoonito Cartoonito was a programming block targeting preschoolers. It aired weekday mornings and early afternoons before the Cartoonito branding was phased out entirely in 2014, when Cartoonito merged with Boomerang's schedule. Shows that aired on the block were: * Baby Looney Tunes * Bananas in Pajamas * Cartoonito Tales * Firehouse Tales * Gerald McBoing Boing * Jelly Jamm * Krypto the Superdog * LazyTown * Paddington Bear * The Ha! Ha! Hairies See also *Boomerang around the world *Cartoon Network (CEE) *Cartoon Network (Poland) *Cartoon Network (Russia and Southeastern Europe) *CNN International References External links *Boomerang Hungary Website *Boomerang Poland Website *Boomerang Romania Website *Boomerang Russia Website *Boomerang Netherlands Website Category:Hungarian television networks Category:Romanian television newtorks Category:Russian television networks Category:Dutch television networks Category:Bulgarian television networks Category:Polish television networks Category:Czech television networks Category:Slovakian television networks Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turner Broadcasting System Europe Category:Children's television networks